


New Life

by GoldenTrioinTARDIS13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13/pseuds/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13





	New Life

"Mione? Where are you?" Harry asks walking through their house. Harry stops and hears sobbing before rushing towards the sound. He opens the door to find Hermione sitting on the floor with a white stick in her hand. She looks up with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "Harry, I'm pregnant," Hermione says. Harry stares at her in shock. "Aren't you happy?" she asks. Harry rushes forward before picking up Hermione and spinning her around. Hermione giggles happily while holding onto Harry. Suddenly, Harry puts Hermione down before dropping down on one knee. "I was planning on asking you tonight, but I thought now was a good time," Harry says pulling out a red box. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" he asks smiling. Hermione nods her head and hugs Harry. He slips the ring onto her finger before pulling them up. Hermione throws away the pregnancy stick before kissing Harry. "I love you," Harry and Hermione say at the same time. Hermione giggles before running out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Harry shakes his head before following her.


End file.
